1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatically operated servo-booster, primarily for use in vehicle hydraulic braking systems for the purpose of providing power assistance in the actuation of a brake master cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of conventional servo-boosters when operated by a very strong over-zealous driver can result in the application to the associated braking system of actuating pressures which are far in excess of that required for optimum operation of the system at peak performance. Since the brake system components must be designed to withstand the maximum pressure likely to be encountered in service, potential cost savings can be envisaged in a system in which the maximum operating pressure is limited so as to be closer to the required optimum value, especially when the system includes anti-lock equipment in which fluid is pumped back to the master cylinder, since the pump motor energy requirements for such a system are proportional to the maximum master cylinder pressure.